bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Version History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile)
Over the years, Bloons TD Battles Mobile has changed a lot. There are plenty of major and minor changes in new features or balancing stuff. Version 4.7 Btd4.7change.png|BTDB Mobile Version 4.7 message 4.7 screen.png|Default title screen Are you ready to become a champion? Prove it in the beta for our all new Tournaments Mode! Create a tournament, share it with your friends and then compete across multiple games to crown the ultimate bloon popping champion. Good luck! *Released on November 18th 2017 on App Store. *Released on November 23rd 2017 on Steam. Version 4.6 4.6 btdb.png|BTDB Mobile Version 4.6 message Roadblock.png|Roadblock track Pathofroadblock.png|Example game with Roadblock track Battles tv 4.6.png|One example Battles TV change It's time to freshen things up in BTD Battles with another round of balance changes! These tower and map changes are sure to shake up some strategies so check the patch notes for full details! We've also made the previously club-exclusive map Hot Tub available for all and added the brand new map Roadblock. *Released in 29th August 2017. *Announced with this Facebook post. *All previous versions' Battle TV posts are not saved in this version. ;Tower changes Double Shot cost increased ($550 --> $700) Signal Flare cost increased ($550 --> $750) Artillery Battery cost increased ($7000 --> $8000) More changes TBA ;Map changes Easier to place towers between middle path and pools in Indoor Pools. More changes TBA. Version 4.5.1 Fixed an issue that caused some players to experience a crash Notes: *Posted on July 21, 2017 Version 4.5 Time for a close encounter of the bloon kind with our all new club exclusive map: Area 52. This top secret airfield might be ready for an alien invasion but it'll be you who needs to stop your opponent's bloon invasion as it marches along the runway. The previous club only map Bloon Circles is also now available to all! Are you ready to make first contact? Notes: *Posted on July 18, 2017 Version 4.4 Want to see what strategies the pros are using? Pulled off an amazing upset that you just have to share? Now you can with Battles TV! Drop in and spectate live games as they happen or check out full replays of completed battles. Bring your A game bloon poppers, the world is watching! Notes: *Posted on June 13, 2017 *Battles TV only affects public battles; it does not affect private battles. Version 4.3.1 We've tweaked and re-balanced some towers to make the game even more fun! Notes: *Posted in May 29, 2017. *Link about full details of tower changes in this Facebook link. ;Tower changes Bloon Adjustment price increased ($500 --> $550) Misdirection price increased ($3250 --> $3500) Base cost of Dartling Gun decreased ($950 --> $850) Powerful Darts pops more (3 --> 4) Ground Zero deals more damage (350 --> 400) Cost of Spy Plane decreased ($400 --> $350) MIB Call to Arms no longer stacks. Base cost of Monkey Village decreased ($1500 --> $1250) Cost of Jungle Drums decreased ($1500 --> $1300) Cost of Monkey Fort decreased ($900 --> $600) Cost of Monkey Intelligence Bureau decreased ($4300 --> $4000) Cost of The Big One increased ($6000 --> $7500) Blades of Blade Shooter pops more (2 --> 3) Tower-moving Support Chinook ability cooldown starts upon tower selection, rather than when the tower selection menu pops up. Overclock ability cooldown starts upon tower selection, rather than the tower selection menu pops up. Version 4.3 TBA Version 4.2.1 TBA Version 4.2 TBA Version 4.1.2 TBA Version 4.1.1 TBA Version 4.1 Supercharge your strategy as BTD Battles gets a major balance overhaul! Several monkey towers and Bloons have been adjusted to allow more viable strategies. Check the patch notes to see how your favorites have changed. Why not try out some of your new strategies using the new private match codes? Just create a match, give the code to your friend and they'll be able to join instantly! Notes: *Link on here is the patch notes on Facebook. *February 17, 2017 release. ;Tower changes TBA TBA Version 3.7 Make room in your decks, Card Battles is about to get even more interesting with Expansion Set 1 – Veteran Cards. Each week you'll have the opportunity to earn exclusive new cards just by playing the game. There's a brand new card waiting to be unlocked now, so what are you waiting for? Let's Battle! Notes: *Released on June 29, 2016. Version 3.6.1 Minor bug fixes. Description is exactly the same as Version 3.6. Notes: *Released on June 21, 2016. Version 3.6 We're shuffling things up with our biggest update yet! Introducing: Card Battles! This brand new game mode changes everythign you ever knew about BTD Battles. Unlock new cards, build your deck, and prove your skill in the exclusive card battle arenas. Only the best strategists will succeed in this new era of BTD Battles. Do you have what it takes to be a battles card shark? Try it now! Notes: *Posted on June 15, 2016. Version 3.5.1 Minor bug fixes Show your passion for battle with our brand new chat emotes! Show your anger, facepalm at your mistakes, or just say hello. Express yourself! We've also added 2 new types of limited time battle arenas! Club Challenge Arenas use specific tower and map combinations for a unique bloon popping experience while Boss Arenas are high stakes games featuring exclusive maps not found anywhere else. Notes: *Posted on May 3, 2016. Version 3.5 ''Show your passion for battle with our brand new chat emotes! Show your anger, facepalm at your mistakes, or just say hello. Express yourself! We've also added 2 new types of limited time battle arenas! Club Challenge Arenas use specific tower and map combinations for a unique bloon popping experience while Boss Arenas are high stakes game featuring exclusive maps not found anywhere else. Notes: *Posted on April 29, 2016. Version 3.4.4 *''Minor bug fixes'' Update 3.4 is here! Time for some awesome new content! First up is the Custom Club Creator for Private Matches. Invite friends to play games with custom fules. All of your favourite Club rules are available to mix and match, and you can even restrict which towers can be taken into battle! Next up are Regional and Friends Leaderboards. Weekly medallion earnings will now place you on all 3 leaderboards and there are some brand new Regional Badges to earn! More awesome updates coming soon! Notes: *Posted on April 12, 2016.